


Weapon

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton's Bow & Arrows, Snipers, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Weapon

Clint is good with almost all the weapons.  
He is proficient with bow and arrow.  
He used a sniper rifle in the army and was the best sniper in the unit.  
Knife throwing is also one of his best skills.  
Even Natasha cant match up to that.  
He learnt how to use batons from Bobbi.  
SHIELD taught him about tasers.  
What people don't know is that Clint is very good with swords.  
He learnt the skill in the circus from a guy named Swordsman.  
Clint is good with any weapon.  
He takes very less time to master new ones.  
Currently Steve is teaching him how to throw his shield.   
And Clint is learning very quickly.


End file.
